TLC: The Real Deal
by MadameDegrassi4587
Summary: This right here is the sequel to TLC! Clare and Eli are wanting to start a family...what are they faced with as they prepare this? If you haven't read TLC yet i suggest reading that one before this one! :-
1. Chapter 1

**So I decided to make a sequel to TLC! :-) **

**I really really hope you guys like this! ;-) Thank you to all who reviewed my Christmas Sequel story! I really REALLY appreciate them and it's because of you lovely reviewers to that and to TLC that I am writing the sequel!**

**Enjoy!**

TLC: The Real Deal

Chapter 1: We're ready!

Clare's POV

Me and Eli had a very special Christmas eve. We both shared that we were ready to try to have a baby, and on top of that, we of course made sweet love together. I am so lucky to have such an amazing husband, who is willing to become the father of my child.

Ever since Christmas Eve, we have been making love nightly. It's so far been 3 days.

My thoughts were interrupted as I felt Eli's lips on my shoulder. "Don't think I could ever get tired of making love to such an angle." He murmured against my skin, and then trailed kisses from my shoulder to my cheek.

I giggled and wrapped my arms around him, sitting us both up in our bed in the process. We had just finished making love.

"I say the same to you baby."

Eli pulled me on top of him, so that I was now laying my head on his bare chest. He rubbed circle on my bare back. "You doing ok there? You sound like you need a paper bag there."

I was a little out of normal hyperventilating. "I'll be ok. I just got so much on my mind, plus our love making." I said quietly.

Eli tilted my chin so that we were looking right into each others eyes. "Are you nervous?" He asked as he caressed my cheek with his thumb.

"Yes, I kind of am nervous, but that doesn't mean that I have any doubts." I smiled and placed a kiss on the corner of his lips. "It's just I am scared."

Eli smiled and gently collided his lips to mine, giving me the most loving, and chaste kiss. He pulled away and touched our foreheads. "I bet you are scared, but that's ok. I'm scared too." He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me to sit in his lap, straddling his waist. We pulled our foreheads apart, and he continued rubbing my lower back. "Clare, as your husband I am going to be there with you through all of this. We are a team remember? Husband and Wife? Daddy and Mommy?"

I smiled and held onto him tighter. "You're amazing." I murmured.

"And so are you Clare." Eli kissed my temple.

"Mommy and Daddy huh?" I giggled.

Eli smiled and bent down, placing a kiss on my bare stomach. "Well unless you would prefer he or she calls us Eli and Clare?" He smirked and rubbed my tummy.

I giggled. "I like mommy and daddy better."

Eli pulled me back into his arms. "I like that too."

We cuddled for the remainder of the night.

XXXXX

_About 4 weeks later_

I sat there on the floor of the bathroom sobbing, as I finished puking in the toilet. I felt like absolute crap. But I was very lucky to have Eli by my side.

Eli held me in his arms and rocked me as I kept crying. "I think you should take that pregnancy test."

I nodded. "I guess you're right. This has been going on for almost the whole week." I sighed. "Plus I missed my period."

"You about done?" He asked.

"Yeah. I just want to go to bed."

Eli stood and helped me up, holding my hand and walking me back to our bed. He pulled the covers up for me, as I crawled back into bed.

Eli crawled in with me and we both relaxed, lying on our stomachs facing each other.

Eli smiled and placed his hand over my back, rubbing circles over my skin.

I blinked my eyes and sighed in pleasure. "You are just too good to me."

"Shhh you just relax and try t get some sleep. Remember that I am the one providing the TLC here." He pecked my lips.

"I love you Eli Goldsworthy."

"I love you too Clare Goldsworthy." He continued to rub my back as sleep over took me.

I feel so lucky to call this man my husband and father of our hopeful child.

XXXXX

**Yeah short and needs some work I know! But I promise it gets A LOT better! I will most definitely be updating this tomorrow! I would love some suggestions though! :-)**

**SO yeah ladedadedadeda….**

**Lemme hear ya say this *bleep* is bananas! B-A-N-A-N-A-S! This *bleep* is BANANAS B-A-N-A-N-A-S! **

**Reviews Please?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Looks like I'm continuing with the sequel :-) lol thanks soooo much for the reviews guys ;-) they REALLY mean a lot! **

**I am having eclarefanxxx help me write this ;-) and she did write the first part so be sure to credit her in your reviews! I think she did a fabulous job and is a fabulous writer ;-)**

**I am giving a shout out to the story "If we Hold On" by TurboWiz07! That story is seriously a work of art…that's all I can say ;-) go check it out!**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 2

Clare's POV _(eclarefanxxx)_

I awoke in Eli's arms, bliss running through my body at the feel of his soft breathing on the back of my neck. I blushed, remembering that we had made love last night. If only this wonderful man knew just how amazing he is.

"Hi, beautiful." I heard him murmur softly into my ear as he trailed kisses from my shoulder to my neck. "How did you sleep?" He lifted our intertwined hands to his lips and kissed mine. His lips lingered on the glittering diamond wedding ring.

I smiled and giggled madly. "I slept _amazing._ How about you?"

"I slept like a baby. How are you feeling?" Eli whispered, kissing me sweetly. I laughed and kissed him back with just as much love lingering in my lips.

"I'm feeling…optimistic. I think we just might have a little baby on the way." I winked at him and hugged his bare chest to me, feeling his warm skin press up against mine.

_(A/N: i wrote this next part)_

Eli smiled and gently lye me down flat on my back, so that my head was resting against the pillow. He propped his head up wit his hand and placed his other hand over my bare stomach. "Just so you know, whether we get our little miracle on the first try or not, I will still love you." He leaned in and pecked my lips.

I shed a tear, and trailed my fingers down his bare chest.

Eli trailed his hand up my body to my face, wiping my tears away with his thumb. "Pregnant hormones already kicking in Blue eyes?" He smirked.

I giggled. "Possibly." I kissed his lips. "I love you."

Eli kissed my lips in return. "I love you too." He moved his head down and placed a kiss on my belly. "And I love you little Chester." He placed his hand back over my stomach and rubbed it.

"Chester? Really?" I giggled.

Eli nodded. "Hey my cousin's name is Chester. He and his family used to live in my old house."

I rolled my eyes playfully. "We'll see." I smiled.

XXXXX

_2 weeks later_

I gasped for breath after just finishing the worst ever vomiting I have ever experienced in my life. I started to tear up. I had been throwing up for the past 30 minutes, and my breasts were feeling very sore. I just want my Eli here.

I sighed and flushed the toilet. I slowly got up off the ground and walked to the bedroom, and lay down on the bed.

I grabbed my cell phone and saw I had a voice mail. I pinned my eyebrows together in confusion at the un familiar number. I then called to listen to it.

"_Hey Clare. I know you probably don't want to talk to me, but this is Nathan…"_

I froze. I dropped the phone and my thoughts had just melted.

"Him." I said out loud. "Why is he back?" I continued.

I'm definitely going to have to tell Eli about this. I don't want that bastard to try and ruin me and my husband and our baby that we are having.

My thoughts were interrupted when I heard Eli open the front door. "Blue Eye's I'm home." He called.

I smiled at the sound of my husband's voice. It always made things better. "I'm in here." I replied.

Eli came into our room, throwing off his work tie, and hopping on the empty side of the bed beside me. He leaned in and kissed me hard on the lips.

I squealed in the kiss, and wrapped my arms around his neck pulling his head to mine.

Eli chuckled and pulled away from the kiss, pressing our foreheads together. "Someone missed me." He smirked.

I smiled. "What I can't be excited to see my husband?"

He pecked my lips again then got off of the bed, to go change his nice work shirt off. "So how was your day?" He asked as he stripped off his shirt.

"It was ok. I got out of work early, but came home feeling very nauseous." I replied sitting up rubbing my stomach.

Eli turned around and faced me shirtless. "Are you ok?"

"I spent about 30 minutes throwing up, but I think I'm ok." I looked off the edged of the bed.

Eli walked over to me and gave me a look like something was up. He sat on the edge of the bed. He placed his hand over my breast and gave it a gentle squeeze.

I squeezed my eyes shut tightly. "Ow! Why'd you do that?" I swatted his hand away from my sore breast.

Eli moved his hand off of me in defense. "So that hurt?" He asked.

I slowly nodded and raised my eyebrows.

"When was the last time you had your period?" He asked.

Come to think of it I haven't had my period since right before Christmas, and I'm right now 3 days late. "I think I missed it."

Eli smirked at me and took my hand on his, entwining our fingers.

I smiled at him and placed our entwined fingers over my stomach. "Eli, do you think I'm pregnant?" I whispered.

Eli looked down at my stomach then back up at me into my eyes. His fingers moved my hair away from my face. "I don't think. I know."

I sat up and scooted into his lap, wrapping my free arm around his neck, and lacing my free hand in his jet black hair. I rested my head on his shoulder. "Should we get a pregnancy test?" I asked.

Eli cradled my body in his arms and softly rubbed my thigh. "How about I let you rest in bed, and while you do that I will cook you a nice dinner, then when we finish eating, we'll go to the nearest Walgreen's and pick up some tests?"

I smiled. "I like that." I placed a soft kiss on his neck.

Eli held me tighter in his arms, and stood up off of the bed. He gently placed me in the bed and pulled the covers over my body. Before he left the room, I grabbed a hold of his arm.

Eli stopped and looked into my eyes in curiosity.

"C-can you make French toast with Canadian bacon?" I asked.

Eli chuckled. "Already having those crazy cravings?"

I blushed and smiled small.

Eli took my hand and kissed it. "Anything for you my beautiful wife."

I smiled in pure bliss. "Thanks amazing husband."

XXXXX

**Yes? No? Maybe? Blue? Pink? Pretzels? MooShoo? Lol**

**Yeah I'm dragging Nathan back…but he's not going to be a huge deal or in a whole lot of it, but I have an amazing idea for him ;-)**

**SO yeah reviews? :-) Remember to include eclarefanxxx in them too ;-) she will be helping me out with this!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Got some really good ideas for this story! Like I said before, eclarefanxxx is helping me write this, and again, she wrote the first part of this chapter, so please be sure to compliment her in you're reviews! ;-) Also be sure to check out her stories, because they are awesome!**

**Story shout out goes to "Breakeven" by simplecrafter! The story kind of reminds me of "The Last Song" only instead of annoying Miley Cyrus and that Australian dude, we get Clare Edwards and Eli Goldsworthy. Lol but yeah go read that! It's really good!**

**Enjoy :-)**

Chapter 3

Eli Goldsworthy awoke from a deep slumber only to see his wife leaning over the sink in the bathroom adjoined with their bedroom. He sleepily climbed out of bed, realizing it was Saturday morning, and traveled into the bathroom. Slowly wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her close to his chest, Eli smiled at Clare and whispered in her ear, "Baby, what are you doing up?"

"Look in the sink, Eli." Clare giddily insisted, leaning her head to the side as he showered her neck with kisses.

He cautiously peered over her shoulder and into the sink. In the sink, four pregnancy tests lay untouched, reflecting a positive sign. "Oh, my gosh, Clare…you're…you're…" he stammered, arms shaking around her waist.

"I'm pregnant, Eli!" Clare squealed, turning around in his arms and bringing his face to hers for a long, happy kiss.

When the kiss ended, Eli leaned his forehead against Clare's. "I can't believe this. This is amazing. We have to schedule a doctor's appointment! What are we going to do?"

Clare laughed, grabbing his hands and entwining her fingers with his. "Relax, Eli. I'm going to call my OBGYN in an hour. Until then…what do you want to do?"

"Well, I was thinking of taking you out to a dinner and movie later tonight. Maybe afterwards…" he trailed off, his eyes lustfully and lovingly glazing over her body, clad in boy shorts and a lacy peach-colored tank top. Pressing his lips to her temple and bringing her into a hug, he seductively whispered, "We can celebrate,"

"What did you have in mind, wonderful husband?" Clare tried to restrain herself from throwing herself at him as her icy blue's examined his boxers and grey T-shirt. She snuggled deeper into his slightly toned chest and sighed happily.

Eli rested his chin onto her shoulder and began trailing slow, lingering kisses up her neck and towards her ear. His warm breath fanned over her ear as she took an unsteady gulp, grasping his shirt in a death grip. "Well," he began huskily, kissing down to the bottom of her ear. "I hope to make sweet love to you tonight. It just might be the best night of your life."

"Oh, you're so modest." Clare sarcastically added as she leaned her head further into his shoulder, loving the feeling of his warm lips on her heated, bare skin. "Maybe…maybe we don't h-have to wait for l-later," she tripped and stuttered over her words as her husband's lips began to softly suck her skin near her collarbone.

He chuckled lowly, moving her lacy strap down her shoulder and moving his lips gently up to her shoulder, trailing kisses on every inch of skin visible. "Maybe," he smirked, before bringing his lips to hers in a silent kiss. He slowly backed her onto the bed, and she laughed heartily when she felt her back collide with the soft mattress. "Shhh," he hushed her, kissing her deeply and leaning his body into hers.

She burst into giggles and flipped him over to straddle him. "I love you," she whispered, trailing her hands down his clothed, warm chest.

"I love you, too," Eli responded, his green eyes becoming clouded with lust and adoration for the woman of his dreams.

She pulled him under the covers and thanked good and gracious God for giving her the gift of Eli.

XXXXX

Eli's POV

Wow I'm really going to be a father. I can't believe this is all happening, and I of course couldn't be any happier that Clare is going to be carrying our child. We pretty much spent the day making love and then napping rather than scheduling that OBGYN appointment.

I looked down at my beautiful wife curled up naked in my arms. I could never get tired of making love to such an angel. I smiled and moved my hand down to her stomach.

Clare was still asleep, but turned away from me so that she was lying flat on her back. She moaned deeply, and smiled in her sleep.

I moved so I was lying on my side and rubbed her stomach. I leaned my head down towards her stomach. "Hi baby, I'm your daddy." I whispered.

Clare's eyes fluttered open slowly. She looked down at me and smiled. "What do you think you're doing?" She asked while giggling.

I smiled and gently laid my head over her abdomen. "I'm talking to our baby."

Clare giggled. "Is this going to be my good morning for the next 8 months?"

"No, that my dear will be the baby's good morning for the next 8 months." I leaned up to kiss her lips chastely, and cupped her face with both of my hands, as she wrapped her arms around my neck.

I broke the kiss, and scrunched our noses. "That will be your good morning for the next 8 months, or at least for the rest of our lives."

Clare giggled and sat up so that her back was resting against the headboard. "Eli, you're such an amazing husband, but I can already tell that you're going to be an even better father."

I stroked her cheek with my thumb, and placed another tender kiss on her lips. "I love you so much Clare, and you are going to be a wonderful mommy." I kissed the corner of her lips.

Clare blushed.

I moved my head back towards her stomach, and placed my hand over her stomach. I leaned down and kissed right above her navel. "And I love you too beautiful baby or ours."

Clare giggled. "I love you both too. So much."

I rose back up to her, and pecked her lips. "Ok it's like 11:45, and we really need to get up." I scooted to the edge of the bed and picked up my grey shirt and my boxers, to put them back on.

Clare pulled the blankets up to her chin. "Mind getting my panties and bra for me?" She asked shyly.

I smirked. "But would if I don't want to?"

Clare blushed like crazy. "Eli, I know we're married and have sex, but you know I get UN comfortable sometimes."

I pulled my boxers up and went to our drawers to get her undergarments. I settled on her matching black and white laced bra and thong. I walked over to our bed and handed them to her.

Clare removed the covers from her upper body and clasped her bra on. "Geeze, wait till I really get pregnant." She sighed. "I'm going to get fat."

I walked back to our drawers and got her a pair of jeans and a white colored tank top. "You're not going to be fat; you're going to be pregnant."

Clare placed her panties on. "My belly is going to get huge!" She grabbed the jeans and tank and put it on.

I grabbed a pair of pants for myself and put them on. "Listen to me." I pulled her out of bed, and our half naked upper bodies pressed against each other. I wrapped my arms tightly around her torso as she did the same. "I can't wait to see that belly get huge." I smiled. "It's going to be one of the most beautiful sights that I had ever seen. You know why?"

She rested her head on my shoulder. "Why is that?"

"You and me, we made that baby, and the more he or she grows in there, the happier the both of us will be to have witnessed that." I whispered in her ear.

Clare raised her head off of my shoulder and placed a kiss in my lips.

I responded by kissing right back.

I can't wait to start this journey with my beautiful wife, and future mother of my child.

XXXXX

**HAHA I know wayyyy too sappy! I think I promised drama for this chapter, but I really just couldn't! I had to sap this up! BUT I guarantee I'll put the Nathan drama in the next chapter ;-) I love me some sexy Nathan! Who btw is MINE! Lol sorry rambling! **

**Please Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Don't forget Eclarefanxxx is helping me write this…PLEASE be sure to credit her, and also follow her on Twitter! xdanielle2x ;-)**

**Thank you so much to everyone who subscribed to this, review, and add as favorites! I appreciate the love so much ;-)**

**I DON'T OWN DEGRASSI, but if I did then I would be married to Justin Kelly ;-)**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 4

Clare Goldsworthy leaned over the toilet in the bathroom, heaving and throwing up at a constant rate. At this point, there was nearly nothing left in her stomach. She had been dealing with vomiting for a few days now, and even though she knew it was a symptom of pregnancy, she was still upset. Wanting nothing more than to be in her gentle husband's arms, Clare began crying as she emptied the rest of her stomach. The bathroom floor was cold on her bare knees as she flushed the toilet and remained leaning over it, too weak to move. Suddenly, emotions flowed through her, causing her to sob hard. What if she wasn't a good mother? What if the baby had something wrong with him/her? How was she going to do this?

"Clare?" Eli interrupted her thoughts as he stood worriedly in the doorway of the bathroom. "Sweetheart," he breathed, taking in her sobbing appearance.

Clare cried harder with relief when she saw her husband. "Eli, I'm sorry." She bawled, weakly staying completely still as her back shook.

"Come here, honey," he murmured, tenderly wrapping his arms around her waist and bringing her to sit on his lap. He leaned against the bath tub, gently leaning her cheek against his chest.

Clare cried, embarrassed about how utterly _upset _she was. "Eli, I don't know what's wrong with me! I'm so sorry." She hysterically leaned against him, shaking hard.

"Shhhh, Clare." Eli rubbed her back with the hand that wasn't snaked around her waist. She sniffled and buried her head into his shoulder, soaking his shirt with tears. "Shhh," he kissed her forehead and hugged her tightly. After a few minutes, Clare calmed down enough so that Eli could pick her up and carry her into their bedroom. "You don't love me anymore, do you?" she asked, terrified, as he walked over to the bed.

Sitting her down on the bed, Eli climbed in after her and pulled her into his arms. "There is nothing wrong with you, Clare. You're just feeling sick because you're pregnant. I don't want you thinking there is _anything_ wrong with you, love." Stroking her tear-streaked face, he kissed her head gently and brought a blanket up to cover her shivering form. "You're upset; it's just the hormones, sweetheart. Nothing causes me to stop adoring and loving you."

"Eli, what if I do something wrong? What if there's something wrong with our baby?" Clare whimpered sadly, despair filling her exhausted self as she completely sunk into her husband's arms.

Eli scoffed, kissing her forehead sweetly while letting his lips linger there. He kissed down to her ear, nudging her head softly as he whispered, "There will be nothing wrong with our baby, and you won't do anything wrong. Just relax,"

"Eli, I need you to…" Clare trailed off, feeling his lips near her ear.

Eli pulled back and looked her in the eyes. "You need me to comfort you, don't you, Clare?"

"If it's not too much trouble," Clare blushed and stared down at the sheets.

He playfully rolled his eyes and came closer to her. "_Anything for you_; of course it's not too much trouble." Eli locked eyes with Clare's watery eyes and lay her down on her stomach. He pushed her tank top up and began to gently massage and rub her back. While he did this, he kissed the back of her neck and top of her spine sweetly for about five minutes. "Do you feel any better, sweetheart?" he whispered.

There was no response. Clare Goldsworthy had fallen asleep, clutching the covers tightly in her hands.

Smiling warmly, Eli lifted the covers and covered his wife with soft warmth, turning out the light. Glancing at the clock, he realized it was 10:00 PM.

He took off his shirt so he could keep her warm, and slid in the covers in front of her, pulling her into his warm embrace. "Goodnight, my loves," he whispered, kissing Clare's temple and lovingly rubbing her belly.

XXXXX

_(2 months later)_

Clare's POV

My belly is starting to get bigger, and surprisingly, I have been handling the weight gaining a lot better than I thought. With having an eating disorder two years ago I have made so much progress since then.

My thoughts were interrupted when the phone rang. I picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hey little sis."

It was Darcy! "DARCE? HI!"

Darcy laughed on the other line. "Hey can I come over?"

"Of course, what time?"

"Say in 2 hours? I want to know how your life has been, I just really miss you, and I heard you and Eli's big news."

"Definitely come by, I think we do need to catch up on some much needed girl talk."

"Ok see you in a few." Darcy hung up the phone.

I smiled and placed my cell down.

XXXXX

_(2 hours later)_

Darcy and I were sitting on the couch, her drinking a glass of wine, and me drinking a glass of water.

"You know Darce, you might as well stay over since you're drinking." I smiled gesturing her glass.

Darcy smirked. "Promise me you two won't have sex?"

I rolled my eyes playfully. "We won't don't worry." I placed my hand on my belly.

Darcy set her glass down on a coaster and placed her hand over mine that was on my stomach. "So I'm going to be an aunt?" She smiled.

I smiled back and nodded. "I was also wondering if you would be the god mother?"

Darcy's eyes widened with excitement. "Of course! I would be honored."

I took her hand in mine and gave her a semi hug. "Thank you so much."

"Anything for you sis." She lightly patted my back and then pulled away from the hug.

We both sat back on the couch and relaxed.

"So how are things with Peter and little Isaac?" I asked referring to Darcy's husband and 4 year old son.

Darcy smiled and pulled out a picture from her purse. "I meant to give you his pre school picture."

I took the pictured and awed. "He has gotten so big."

"Yeah, my little boy is growing up and he misses Aunt Clare and Uncle Eli." She smiled.

"You should let us baby sit." I suggested suddenly.

Darcy raised an eyebrow. "You'd really do that?"

I shrugged. "I mean Eli and I should practice right?" I asked.

"Good point. I'll keep you posted on that." She winked.

"So what's Peter up to? Law firm treating him well?"

"Sure is. He's been doing great business wise! He took Isaac to see his grandmother in Regina." She sipped her wine.

"That sounds fun. Kind of strange that your mother in law is our former high school principal."

Darcy chuckled. "Yeah, but I guess it's just something I adjusted to."

"I guess." I looked down at my belly.

"So, enough about me, I want to know what's going on with my no longer virgin, married, pregnant baby sister." She smirked.

I blushed. "Well what do you want to know?"

"Is Elijah taking care of my baby sister and niece or nephew?" She added.

I giggled. "Eli takes great care of me." I rubbed my belly.

"How so?" She asked sounding interested more than anything.

I smiled and blushed. "Well every night when he gets home from work, he just takes good care of me, almost unconditionally. He comforts me when I'm sad, hormonal or getting sick, he cooks me dinner, tucks me in, holds me in his arms, and just is an amazing husband." I was tearing of happiness.

"Awe babe don't cry." She scooted over and wiped my tear away.

I laughed through my tears. "Sorry, it just makes me so happy to talk about him and I feel so lucky to call him my husband."

Our sweet moment was interrupted. The door opened, and in came Eli.

XXXXX

**So should I make the next chapter an Eli and Darcy reunion? I'll make it very interesting ;-) I know I keep saying that I'll bring back Nathan…but I have decided to save that for when you very least expect him to come in ;-) so relax for now!**

**REVIEWS?**


	5. Chapter 5

**I know I know it's been way long since I last updated this! Y'all might have forgotten about it by now lol**

**I wont be on for the next few days, cause I will be in Florida!**

**Thank you so much reviewers, subscribers, and followers!**

**Please keep up the reviews, I really appreciate them and they always make my day and keep me motivated to continue ;-)**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 5

Clare's POV

Eli opened the door, coming home from work finding me and Darce sitting on the couch just briefly chatting.

Eli smiled at the both of us. "Well hey there Darcy. Didn't know you'd be coming over." He headed over towards the couch.

Before he could even sit down next to me, Darce being drunk stood up and just pulled him into a hug. An awkwardish hug.

"Kind of last minute." She grinned and let go of him sitting back down in her chair, resuming her wine drinking.

Eli looked back at me and gave me the eye. "She's drunk isn't she?"

I sighed and stood up wrapping my arms around his neck. "Sorry, she just wanted to catch up with me and I guess one glass of wine turned into five glasses of wine." I shrugged.

Eli and I turned to Darcy, who was giggling for no apparent reason.

Eli broke apart from me to set up the pull out couch. "She needs to go to bed."

I walked over to Darcy and took the empty glass of wine from her, helping her up in the process and walking her to our room, while Eli continued to set up the room for her.

Darcy kept laughing.

"You had too much to drink." I said as I sat her on Eli and I's bed. "Not a good way to impress my husband."

Darcy frowned and looked down at the floor. "Sorry Clare bear. It's just when you have a family including a kid, you don't really get chances to just enjoy yourself."

I got off of the bed and handed her some of my clothes for her to sleep in. "It's ok. You're right, I guess it is hard to kind of let go of your life and be the one to provide for your kid."

Darcy got up off of the bed and headed into the bathroom to change into the clothes I gave her. "By the way thanks for letting me stay over. Talk more tomorrow?"

"Of course." I got up and gathered some clothes of mine.

XXXXX

Eli's POV

I walked into our kitchen to get Clare some honey and toast, when I saw Darcy sitting on the pullout bed, looking over at me gesturing me to come over.

I got rather confused but headed over to the chair sitting on it across from her. "Yeah what's up?"

Darcy grinned wide. "I must say, I don't think I ever thought I would end up impressed with you."

Wow where is this even coming from? "Thanks?" I shuddered.

"No Eli, I am being for real." She looked down at her lap then back up at me. "I wasn't sure if my baby sister would really find a guy that would treat her so well, and be so amazing to her."

I smiled at Darcy. "I love her so much."

"I know you do. I never really did have a problem with you, but I wasn't really fully sure about you. When Clare told me about you taking such good care of her, it just melted my heart." Darcy smiled and I even saw her shed a tear.

I grabbed some tissues from the side tale and handed them to her.

Darcy took the tissues from me wiping her tears away. "I was never there for her, when she was growing up, and I feel just so guilty. I always did from the start of leaving Toronto and starting my family." She paused. "But just hearing her talk about you and how much you both love each other, it showed me this whole happy side of Clare that I never really saw before."

I quirked an eyebrow. "Wait a minute, how are you saying all of this after just drinking like 5 glasses of wine?"

Darcy was finally tear free and grinned wide again, letting out a laugh. She stood up and placed her hand on my shoulder. "Alcohol brings out some very strange sides of me, and affection is the main one." She patted my shoulder.

I smirked and stood up giving her a quick hug. "Thanks Darce." I said softly.

Darcy hugged right back and smiled at me. "Don't think I could ask for a better brother in law." She winked. "Plus I like you better than Jake's wife. Geeze that woman is such a bitch! I won't even consider her my step sister!" (A/N: the wife is a character from the show but she remains a mystery!)

Suddenly the toast popped up shocking the both of us.

Darcy giggled. "Better go get that." She then went to her ringing cell phone and settled under the covers in the pullout bed.

I headed to the kitchen and grabbed the toast and honey preparing it for Clare.

"Eli?" Darcy called me.

I grabbed the plate of honey and toast and walked over to Darcy. "Yeah?"

She smirked. "Thanks again."

I chuckled. "Anytime, now go get some sleep."

I exited the living room and headed to me and Clare's room.

XXXXX

"Eli that was just amazing!" Clare said as I pulled her to rest her head on my chest.

We had just finished making love and it just gets better and better each time.

I smiled and kissed my wife's sweaty curls. "You were amazing."

Clare giggled and scooted off of me sitting up slightly, showing her small but noticeable pregnant belly. She placed her hand over it, looking down at her belly. "It's just so amazing that we created this little miracle in here."

I smiled and scooted over to her leaning my head down towards her belly. I placed my hand over her stomach and leaned my head towards Clare's belly. "And I love our little miracle." I placed a kiss on her belly just below her navel.

Clare was blushing, and laced our fingers. "Our little miracle is lucky to have such an amazing father." She stroked my jet black hair.

"Well our little miracle is also lucky to have such a beautiful." I trailed kisses up her stomach. "Sweet." Kiss. "Smart." Kiss. "Fun" Kiss. Before I could say anything else Clare stopped me and crushed her lips with mine. We shared a brief chaste kiss.

We stopped and rested our foreheads against each other. My hand still resting on her belly, and rubbing it. "Amazing mother." I finished.

Clare smiled as I placed one more kiss on her belly. "I love you both." I whispered. I then pulled Clare to my side and cuddled her to sleep. Our warm, naked bodies pressed up against each other.

As Clare fell asleep I just kept rubbing her belly, thinking about that amazing miracle that would soon come into our lives.

XXXXX

**Lol this hands down sucked! I know! Might do ONE more Darcy in this then I'll get some real drama in here ;-) but it might be too soon to split Eli and Cla…." OH NO I HAVE SAID TOO MUCH! **

**Review! :-)**


End file.
